


Midnight Snacks

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff ahead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Harry, finally home and enjoying a relaxing night on his own, finds himself entertaining a late night guest.





	Midnight Snacks

Harry was home for once in his life, in his own house, his own bed, his own earth. As much as he loved his Earth-1 family, he did often miss his own, quite extravagant home back on Earth-2. It wasn’t to say that Harry was a man of extremely high standards in terms of home decor. He could be perfectly happy in a small town home with Jessie somewhere out in the countryside, but admittedly, he also didn’t mind having a spacious home with plenty of room to spread out his work.

He was up a bit later than usual that evening working on solving an issue on Earth-1 that might also be applicable for use for some of his own problems on Earth-2. He finally pushed the chair back from his desk and got up with a yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes, glasses pushed up on his forehead. After taking a shower and changing out of his usual daytime attire, he finally climbed into bed with a contented sigh.

Just as his eyes started to close, a bright blue light illuminated his room. He shot bolt upright in bed, shielding his eyes as a breach opened up in his room. Out stepped Cisco Ramon fresh from earth one. Harry stared, confused and somewhat dazed as Cisco dropped a backpack on the floor with a wide grin on his face.

“Howdy, roomie.”

“Ramon?” The only word Harry could get out.

“Yeah my place is being fumigated for roaches, mites, possibly bedbugs and maybe even fleas, so here I am. I mean, you did say that anyone was welcome any time.”

“But-I didn’t- I mean-you can’t- Ramon you can’t stay here.” Harry stuttered.

“Why not?” He tucked a strand of hair back behind his ear, “you sleep naked or something?”

“No, why would you even suggest that? I mean, when I said anyone could come and stay I meant it more like a pleasantry, the kind of thing you say but don’t mean.” Harry gestured wildly as he rambled on about the representation of open invitations with no intent behind them.

“Harry, I’m not going back, you’re stuck here with me. I mean, you’ve got a big house, lots of couches, can’t a guy crash?”

“Honestly, no, you really can’t. The only other sleeping apparatus in this household is Jesse’s bed and you’re not sleeping there and my couches are 100% leather so I don’t think I want you sleeping on them.” 

“Soooo, cuddle time? Well, if you insist.” Cisco jumped into Harry’s bed causing Harry to bob up and down as the mattress shifted. “Oooh comfy, what’s it made of?”

If looks could kill, Harry’s would have murdered the masses. “That wasn’t an invitation to join me in bed.”

“Well not when you say it like that. In those words it sounds like you’re implying something. Look man, I’m just here to crash for one night, that’s it. Can you manage that?” Cisco rested on his side, head propped in his hand.

Harry looked down at Cisco and his face relaxed a bit, “alright fine, one night, that is all, Ramon.”

Cisco smiled, “wicked. For one night I’ll live how the other world lives. Or, sleep how the other world lives.”

“Go to sleep, Ramon.” Harry rolled back over with a grunt.

Harry sat back up and stared at Cisco who was lying next to him eating a hoagie. “Why?”

“Breaching is hard work, it makes a man hungry.” Cisco looked offended that such a question would even arise.

“Man? You’re not a man, you eat like a child. You’re getting crumbs all over my bed do you have any manners?” Harry, disgruntled reached over Cisco, brushing the crumbs off the sheets onto the floor.

“Okay, touchy, watch your hands, we haven’t even hit first base yet.” Cisco moved back, putting the sandwich back in a bag in his backpack. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop eating in your bed.”

Harry sighed, settling back on his side of the bed, “it’s okay. Just, try and be respectful of my home so long as you’re going to be sleeping in the same bed as me. And if you kick me in your sleep you’re going on the floor.”

“Love you too, babe.” Cisco said in a mocking voice.

“Can’t mock me if it’s the truth, Ramon.” Harry laid back down and threw the covers back over his shoulders. “Now shut up and let me sleep.”


End file.
